This is only the beginning
by NavySailor
Summary: An alternate ending to CM...


David couldn't breath for the second time in a year but this time it wasn't because he was being strangled by a serial killer in the woods. This time it was because he got shot three times in the chest, vest under his shirt saving his life, by the same serial killer as the year prior. Within seconds not being able to breath was no longer a problem, falling down the jet stairs was. Another few seconds and Dave felt nothing at all. He was unconscious, and completely unaware of the terror on his teammate's faces or the fear in his wife's eyes. He'd shot Lynch though, he had to be dead now and just that possibility gave Rossi some peace. Of course there would always be another monster and the next one might not trade his wife for him so willingly. Retirement sounded so good to Dave's unconscious brain as he lay on the cold hanger floor. Retirement for good this time.

It took a few minutes for Rossi to wake up, he had smacked his head on the ground pretty hard and his leg was killing him. His chest felt like it had been hit multiple times with a mallet.

"Hey Dave," Emily's calm voice reached him as she held him down.

"Don't try to move David," Krystall's worried voice and face floated into his field of view.

"Is he dead?" he asked immediately disregarding they're more than reasonable worry.

"Yes...Lynch is dead Rossi," Luke confirmed worry ever present on his face as well. "Unfortunately the jet did not survive his death…"

"Good," he grumbled happy the jagoff was finally gone. Dave sat up slowly despite the protests of Em and his wife. "I'm fine," he assured them both a frown now on his handsome face.

"No you're not! You've been shot three times David," Krystall told him incredulously.

"Honey I promise you that I'm okay," he told her softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Okay."

With that David carefully stood putting most of his weight on his uninjured leg as the sound of sirens echoed in the distance.

"I'm okay," he promised them all before turning to his wife and pulling her into his embrace. She clutched his shirt as she cried into his chest shaking from the left over fear of what had just transpired.

"I love you," Krystall's muffled tear filled voice said as she remained tucked protectively against his chest.

"I love you too," he replied with equal emotion. David just held his wife for a few moments as the reality of what just happened crashed down on him. He could have lost her or hell he could have died himself. His body shook as he too started to cry, "S-sorry," David stuttered as he held her tight.

"It's okay," she whispered to him. He didn't say a word as he nodded his head and held her close to him.

A week later and they were all gathered in Reid's hospital room chatting happily and checking up on him.

"I have an announcement to make," David's voice boomed over the happy chatter of the team.

"What's up Dave?" Emily asked once the team had quieted down.

"I am- I'm um...I'm retiring," he finally got out. "For good this time and I wanted you all to know together. Krystall's planning my retirement party as we speak," he continued with a resigned sigh.

"Wow that's great Rossi," Spence said but everyone could tell he was a little hurt.

"I'm getting too old to be chasing bad guys through the woods," David explained.

"Well we are happy for you if not sad we won't have the Team Dad at work anymore," Tara told him with a sad smile.

"I'm not dumping you kids on the side of the road. Just retiring," Rossi told them. "We will still have family dinners and things," he assured.

"Good because I doubt I could live without your pasta," Reid joked.

"Well Krystall planned the party for a few weeks from now so you can have pasta then," David promised.

"Better be," J.J. teased.

Three weeks later the whole team gathered at Rossi's place for his retirement party. Dave felt the moment was bittersweet to say the least. The movers would be at his office in the morning and so now all he had to do was wait.

"Well I think I would like to start off the speeches," J.J. said as she stepped up in front of the group. "Dave I think I speak for everyone when I say you were the father this group needed. You were always there when we needed someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on. Your legendary sarcastic wit will long outlive the BAU and this team. I'll miss your dorky dad moments at work everyday as you try to embarrass one or all of us," she said receiving a chuckle from the crowd. "I'll miss your cooking "advice" and late night wisdom but most of all Dave I'll miss your brilliant mind helping us solve cases. No one may be Dr. Reid smart but you are an absolutely brilliant man."

With that J.J. started to tear up and walked back into the group. Spencer was the next up for speeches with tears already in his eyes.

"You already know that the two primary father figures in my life left me but Rossi I'm so happy for you. You'll always be like a dad to me and yes I do know just because you're retiring doesn't mean that will change but I'm going to miss you and miss seeing you everyday. I'll miss our late night talks in your office and our chess games on the jet or poker nights at the house. I don't think I've ever told you this but I think it needs to be said… I love you Dave. You're like my dad and I wish you nothing but the best in your retirement."

Spencer walked away with a few tears now dripping down his cheeks but smiling and _that_, him smiling, Dave thought was good. The rest of the team eventually went up and made speeches leaving only Rossi, who stood emotionally next to his wife, to speak. After a moment's compilation he let Krystall go and walked up but didn't turn around immediately. Instead he paused, drink in hand, and took a deep breath.

After a second more Rossi turned around and spoke, "I would like to think this team knows I consider them my kids, my...family. I may be retiring but I will always throw family dinners and backyard weddings," he said giving Spencer a wink at the last part. "I may not be working anymore but this-" David gestured to the house, "will always be your home and the door is always open. You're my family and I don't plan on ever letting you go. Plus someone's gotta keep an eye on you kids," David joked. "Matt," David continued as he raised his glass, "Here's to many books with you, many more chess matches at my house with the doctor, many more late night cooking lessons with Emily, many more Call of Duty matches with Luke, More coffee dates with Penelope, more co-teaching lessons with Tara, and many more dinners with J.J." David told them the whole goodbye feeling bittersweet. "To many more," David said raising his glass higher, "salut."

"Cheers," they all returned as they raised their glasses and toasted to many more. This was not the end...no this was only the beginning and as beginnings always do… It brought Rossi hope for the future.


End file.
